Dhampirs in the Maze
by Noelove5231
Summary: Rose wakes up in the Maze. Like everyone else, she remembers nothing. Dimitri, Gally, Minho, Newt, and the others are all ready there. As time progresses, she sees that she just might be the last piece of the puzzle needed to solve the Maze. Will she fall for Dimitri, or someone else. Rated M for Violence and Mushy Scenes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! -Noelove5231
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Maze Runner or the Vampire Academy**

**Chapter One-Rose and Dimitri…In the Maze?**

I woke up to the sound of grinding metal. Groaning, I rolled over and sat up. There are a bunch of supplies around me and as I stand up I feel the box I am in moving. I have noticed by now the box I'm in will have to stop at some point. Looking up I make out an outline of a lid of some sort. I braced myself for impact.

The box stopped and the door opened and a bunch of boys surrounded the opening.

"It's a shucking girl!" one of them shouts.

I glare at him. "If you are not going to open this and let me out then back up so I can get myself out of this box." I tied my long dark brown hair with red highlights.

They looked at me like I was crazy so I jumped on one of the boxes and pushed the doors above me open and jumped out.

"Thanks for the help boys!" I said cheerfully. "I am grateful!" I flipped my hair over my shoulder and took off at a light jog.

Before I got too far, someone grabbed my shoulder and I spun around and punched him and tore off for one of the big doors that are on all four walls. But before I got through the door, someone runs into me. I went flying back, after I gained my ground, I flew back at him and hit him hard in the chest.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him. Someone snuck up behind me and restrained my arms, the dumb shank didn't even think that I could use that as leverage against him. I let him think I was calming down and right as he was about to loosen his hold, I jumped and vaulted over him. The guy I hit before tried to grab me, but before he could some 6'7" guy comes up to me and just puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked very calmly.

"Rosemarie, I think." I said.

"Well Rosemarie, I'm Dimi-" he was cut off because another guy yanked me back.

"Got her!"

"Put her in the Pit!"

Before another could holler something else I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Why don't you just leave a girl alone!"

With that I headed for the woods a corner of the place. Found a large tree and climbed it to hide. I was there for a few minutes when I heard someone looking for me.

"Rosemarie, come on I know you are in here I saw you come in here." It was the guy who had tried to talk to me like a human.

I jumped down in front of him making jump back.

"You called?"

"You know for a girl your size- well for a girl period you are pretty fast, and you put up a good fight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckles softly. "Come here" he gently leads me to the edge of the woods, "look over there," he points at something that looks like a big house, "that over there is the Homestead."

As I watch the others, I notice how they all keep looking to the woods, where I had disappeared. I stand up slowly to not draw more attention to myself. Looking at the guy, make a move to leave and he has his arms around me.

"Please don't. I'm not going to hurt you. Dimitri, by the way. That's my name." he looks at me as I brush him off.

"I am just going to find a place to sleep, Dimitri." The shank wouldn't leave me alone.

"Come with me, you can bunk with me for the night."

"Are you sure?" I at him "Cause I don't wanna ruin your reputation or anything." I say skeptically narrowing my eyes at him.

"You won't be doing anything to me or my reputation. I'm kind of in charge here." He chuckles at my concern.

"Well if you are so sure." I sigh starting to get up but lost my balance and landed in his lap.

I feel his arms wrap around me waist instinctively. I take a deep breath and let him up brushing off the not really there dirt. Looking up at him realize that he is really tall. Shoulder length hair a chocolate brown. His build is a solid and muscular one, as if he had been trained in fighting.

Smiling, I look into his face and laugh. "Race ya back!" I say taking off fast. But I made a mistake of that one. His legs are much longer than mine and that pushes me harder to try to beat him. He looks at me through the corner of his eye and I can tell he is really trying to keep up with me. I feel more like I had been trained to run a marathon. Just as we are nearing the big building, I pull ahead. Just enough that I know that I win the race. When we stop, I see that he is breathing hard from the race, where as I was barely out of breath or sweaty for that matter.

"You are fast for someone as small as you are. No offence to you or anything." He says with a grin. "And you could really give all the runners a run for their money."

I look at him with confusion. "Runners?"

"Yeah here in the Glade we have different groups. Runners, Slicers, Builders, Med-Jacks, Cooks, and Track-Hoes." Runners are the only ones that go into the maze. At night the maze doors close. No one has ever survived a night out there." He looks me dead in the eyes before he says "Don't pass through those doors." He glances at the sky and notices that it's nearly dark and looks back at me. "The doors are about to close so we should get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the VA or Maze Runner**

**Chapter Two- Rose the Runner or the Fighter**

When I woke up the next morning it was still dark out. Feeling really grimy, I decide to take a shower. It looked like most everyone was still asleep. So I grabbed a set of clothes that looked like they would fit me and went to the shower house that Dimitri had pointed out last night before we went to bed.

As I stepped in someone ran into me on their way out. Just about everyone here was taller than me. But not everyone was like Dimitri.

"Watch where you are going next time Greenie." The guy says.

"My name is Rose. Not Greenie!" I say.

He huffs. "Whatever you say, Greenie." He shoves me back into to a stall. "I wanna try you out." He put his hands on my waist and start to slide them down to my ass. "Lets see what makes you look so good."

Before he could do anything else, instinct kicked in and I grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back. "Touch me like that or even thing about me like that again I swear to you I will end your life as you know it. I know the rules around here, but this would be self defense. So if you touch me again you will die." I growl at him.

Just as I was walking out of the shower, Dimitri comes to me and grabs my arm and takes me back to the woods where he found me yesterday after my arrival.

"What do you think you are doing?" he says. "I wake up to one of the boys saying that you threatened him in the shower house."

"Did he tell you that he was trying to get me to do stuff with him that I didn't want to do and that what I did was simply self-defense?" I ground out. Yanking my arm from his grip and taking off before he could say something. I lose him quickly and scale a tree.

He runs after me, I watch him pass the tree that I was in and huff when he gives up. As he turns the other way he glances up and sees me. I glare at him and wait till he has left the woods to break down into tears. I stay in the tree for a good while till my stomach decides that is time to eat. I climb down and walk back to the kitchen looking building.

I sit down alone at the edge of the woods and eat the food I got quickly and am done before most of the guys are. I get up and return my plate. Looking around I see that I have time so I start running laps around the big area. It feels good to take my frustration in something non-aggressive.

I am just starting my ninth lap when I am stopped by another guy. This one walks with a limp. He is lanky and not much taller than me.

"What are you doing? Training to be a Runner?" he asks with a slight accent.

"No, I am just doing something that helps me keep my cool. I was threatened this morning by one of the others in the shower house." I huff.

I start to go around him, but his arm snakes out and wraps around my waist. I know he isn't going to hurt me and I try not to let instinct take over because I don't want to hurt him. I stiffen slightly though, and I know he feels it and he lets me go.

"Look I know I am dangerous and I don't want to hurt you." I say simply.

"He's worried about you, you know?" he doesn't meet my eyes, "Dimitri."

"Yes, but he didn't get all the details before he assumed that I hurt another kid on purpose and that I threatened him because I wanted to feel stronger. No I did it because either way someone was going to get hurt. The only way out of the position I was put in was to make sure that I would not be put into a situation like that again. Not only with him but the others too. They will hear that I don't put up with anyone or their crud." I say shrugging.

He nods and says nothing else and lets me go. "I can help spread the word that you are not to be touched, or bothered."

"Thank you," I say and finish my run. As I head back to the Homestead, I am stopped by Dimitri.

"Look I am sorry that I did that but he came after me not the other way around." I try to side step him but his arm catches my waist.

"Please, the fault is mine." His eyes find mine and plead for me to forgive him. "I shouldn't have gone after you like that." He sighs and hangs his head. "I just dot know what to do. I feel like you and I are connected somehow and I don't want you to get hurt."

I don't say anything. Instead I take his hand and bring him to the woods where I know that we will have privacy. When we get to a spot that's secluded, I motion him to sit down. As he is sitting, I realize I still have his hand and end up falling into his lap. I feel heat creeping up my neck and face.

"That's is the second time I have lost my balance in the last 12 hours. I am sorry. I guess that I am a bit disoriented from the box still." I say red in the face.

As I start to get up I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me full into his lap. "Its ok, Rose." He buries his face into my long hair and seems to marvel at the silky softness it holds. "Your hair is so soft." He murmurs.

I look at him and smile. "You are right you know. I feel like we have had a connection before. Before the Maze that is."

AN*

I know that it will be a while till I update again. I wanted to get the first two chapters up this weekend and I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters. I don't know when I will update again but I should be updating soon, in the next few days or after the JPA Friday. Have a great time everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own the VA or the MR**

**Chapter 3- Penny for Your Thoughts?**

As I walked around the Glade, I noticed that the boys' gazes kept drifting towards me. I saw a couple of guys building something, so I walked over that way to try and get to know some of the other guys here.

"Hey, I'm Rose." I say carefully. One of the guys looked at me and I saw a big purple bruise on his jaw. 'Must have hit him hard yesterday,' I think to myself.

"Yeah I gathered. You are the one that did this to my face yesterday when I was trying to get you to calm down. But the way I went about doing that went a little haywire. I was surprised that Dimitri was able to cool you down. He doesn't talk much."

"He was also the only one that tried talking to me on my own terms, not forcing me to talk. I might be a girl and really hard to talk to but the least you could have done was try." I said carefully. "I may not know anything but I do know that the guys here are hard on each other."

He shrugs. "I-Its harder talking to you than it is talking to a guy." He sticks out his hand "I'm Gally. Keeper of the Builders."

I shake his hand. "So what can I do to help out, I know that you guys are content with staring at my ass. And just so you know, I am not comfortable doing nothing."

He chuckles and nods. "Yeah, I could use a hand putting up some poles for a shed for the Track-hoes."

I follow him and get to work. As the day wears off, I start getting hot so I take off the hoodie that I have on. Continuing my work I begin to feel more eyes on me. When it is time for dinner, Gally hands me my discarded hoodie.

"Might wanna cover back up, with the way you look it won't be long before someone tries something."

I laugh. "Some guy all ready tried. He nearly got castrated for it. I told him that if he tired then I would personally kill him."

Gally whistles, "That's harsh. But knowing the shanks around here he probably deserved it."

"Then Dimitri got into his head that he was going to yell at me for self-defense. I talked to him later and he apologized for it."

"Didn't know that he could apologize…" Gally trails off.

I eat with the Builders for dinner. After dinner I run more laps round the Glade. This time instead of being stopped, I am joined be none other than Dimitri.

"So you met Gally." He says simply.

I nod and keep running.

"So I want to introduce you to Minho. Tonight. If that's ok with you."

I nod again not wanting to waste my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the VA or TMR**

**Chapter 4- Fight Against the God of the Glade**

I was walking back to the Homestead with Dimitri when an Asian looking kid crossed our path.

"Dimitri, is this the new Greenie?"

"Yeah, this is Rose. Rose this is Minho. Keeper of the Runners."

Minho looks at me carefully. As he looks at my build I look at Dimitri and grin.

"Wanna race?" I ask Minho. He nods and before he knows what's going on I tear off towards the Homestead, I hear his feet pounding the dirt trying to keep up with me. Grinning to myself I push harder and run around the Homestead and back track where I left Dimitri. Since I ran around the homestead and am now coming at him from behind, he doesn't see me coming at him.

He turns just in time to see me jump at him, surprising him. I tackle him in one smooth motion and sit on his stomach, laughing.

I feel more than anything else the presence of the other guys coming over to investigate what happened. Dimitri registers what's going on and gives me a slight nod. He starts to get up but I use his motion to flip up and over him landing on my feet behind him.

As he turns around, I pounce and wrap my legs around his waist using my momentum to through Dimitri off balance. As soon as he is off balance I leap down and start to attack again and he blocks. Finally after about a good fifteen minutes of grappling I get the upper hand again and swipe his feet out from under him and jump on him pinning him to the ground.

Dimly I hear the cat calls, taunting and cheering around me and look up. From the way that everyone is acting we must have put on a good show.

"A girl beat the wrestling champ of the Glade."

"Dimitri, how does it feel to finally be bested by someone?"

I look at him and smile. "I won."

I get off him and help him stand. When I start to take a step, I get sucked into another place. I don't even register my body starting to fall in the real world. _What is going on…_

I know that this short and you probably hate me for the cliff hanger but what is a good story with out one?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think that I need to say it again…**

**Chapter 5- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**

I look at him and smile. "I won."

I get off him and help him stand. When I start to take a step, I get sucked into another place. I don't even register my body starting to fall in the real world. _What is going on…_

_I look around and see that this is not the Glade or anywhere that I know. _What the hell?

"_She did it. Rose has defeated Dimitri Belikov. And in 15 minutes." Someone says in a authoritative voice. _

"_15 minutes, that's impressive. When we had them fight here it took her longer than that. Replay the footage of the fight. I want to know how she did it." Another voice chimes in sounding pleased. _

_As I watch I see a version of myself on a screen running around the Homestead. It was more like a slight blur. I watch as the me on screen tackles Dimitri and for a second he does nothing then he starts to fight back. The entire fight plays on and I see that the guys started to surround us about the time I tacked him. I guess that my bloodcurdling battle cry drew their attention._

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri. "Belikov. What happened?" he looks at me confused again. I sit up.

"What happened, Dimitri?"

"You passed out." He said finally catching on to what I was asking. I shake my head.

"What do you mean I 'passed out'?" I nearly shouted at him. "I was fully awake. I have no idea what is going on!" after I said it I realized I could use this to my advantage.

After I calmed down I went and ran around the Glade for a while before Minho caught up to me.

"That was some fight you and Dimitri put up. But you did freak him out when your body went limp. To be honest you really freaked everyone out.

I was about to answer when a blood curdling scream rang out through the Glade. As I tore across the grassy area I heard the scream again. This time I came from right in front of me. Newt saw me and ran towards me like a charging bull.

Before I could react to his charging, I was punched and thrown back into a tree five yards way. Stars began to circle my eye sight. Just as I was about to get up, he pulled me up and started screaming in my face.

"I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU THERE BEFORE WE CAME INTO THE FUCKED UP PLACE!"

Newt had me in a choke hold and I was on the verge of passing out again when the others finally came. His hands were ripped from my throat just as the world went dark. Before total darkness consumed me I saw Dimitri lift Newt's shirt and I saw a nasty looking sting mark in his stomach.

CLIFF HANGAR! Again…sorry I know that you don't like them but they help you want to hang onto the story longer


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own VA or TMR**

**Chapter 6- Rose Meets Her Mom?!**

When I woke up, I had a pounding a headache and sore beaten body. There was a muscular arm wrapped around my waist. As I shifted it tensed and pulled me closer to the body it was attached to. Heat flooded my back and I rolled to face the bare chest of none other than Dimitri.

I snuggled closer to him causing him to wake up and look at me.

"Morning" I said quietly.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again; I don't wanna have to try to explain why you keep passing out when I don't even know myself. Roza, I swear if you do it again I will wake you up in a not so pleasant way." He said looking totally serious.

"What did Minho say to you after our race?" I asked innocently enough to make him chuckle at my attempt.

"He said that you're defiantly built for running and defending yourself. The way you beat me well, he wants you."

I was about to respond when I was sucked into a trance again.

"_Lissa, how is our subject doing?" a voice asked from the side. I was looking at the screen where a clear video of my attack was on display. _

"_Well, one of the guys got stung and has attacked her. It was horrific." _

"_Now is not the time for feeling sorry for the Dhampir. Now is time to be gathering data and inputting it into our data base to compare it to the other subjects. The Dhampirs have been highly successful in this experiment. I wish that we could have had more Dhampirs for this but only a handful were okay with being in it. Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway being one the Castile boy and the Ashford boy another, so no sympathy is needed here."_

"_Yes ma'am." Lissa nods and goes back to watching the screen. _

_Mason is alive?! The strigoi killed him. I watched as it happened and I had killed the two strigoi myself with a dull sword. I remembered that much._

Before I saw anything else I am yanked back into my own head by the feel of someone's lips against mine. As I kiss back the guy kissing me I feel his arm snake around my waist and bring me closer to him.

Just as he is about to deepen the kiss, I pull away.

"I need to run." I looked at him and didn't see Dimirti. I saw to my shock it was Gally. Why can't anything go right around here? "I need to run right now, clear my head."

I ran out the door and took off around the glade. After about the twelfth lap, I finally slowed to a stop behind the woods and climbed a tree. Thirty minutes later I heard someone crashing through the woods. I climbed down to meet them.

Just before he reached me, I saw who it was and took off again only to be torn back into Lissa's head.

_There was a commotion and I couldn't see who was causing it. No my shift had just ended and I was heading to the barracks to sleep when I was unceremoniously dragged around a corner and into a dark room. _

_I couldn't see who it was but I could tell that they were shorter than me. _Rose._ That was my-_her _\- first thought. But Rose was in the Maze. She was the only one who could solve it. Well Rose and Dimitri._

'_Oh, well you're not the one in charge here are you?' _

'_No, I'm not' I shook my head and sighed. My back hit the wall and the light in the room came on._

'_Rose?!'_

'_No, I am Rose's mother, Janine Hathaway.' The woman looked to be the same build as me only shorter. 'Do you know where my daughter is? You seem like you know about her location.'_

'_She is in the Maze. And there is only one way out and she will be the one to find it.' Lissa said calmly. 'and no-one is to interfere with the work of art we have created. Especially if it is the parents to the subjects in the Mazes.'_

So there is more than one maze and Rose has seen her mother through Lissa's eyes. Will she meet her father the Mob Boss, Ibriam Mauzer? Stay tuned to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 7- Meet the Mob Boss**

"_What so you mean by 'especially if they are the parents of the subjects'?" Janine almost shouted. "I want to see my daughter. I don't know what you Moroi think that you are playing at putting our best fighters in there to play when we need them out here."_

"_I am sorry. The most I can do is show you whats going on in the Maze." _

"_Show me." Janine demanded._

_Lissa leads Janine into the control room and pulls up some of the footage of me, the fifteen minute video of me fighting Dimitri. I hear a gasp that comes from Janine._

"_She defeated him in fifteen minutes? That is better than most of the novices in the Academy. My daughter has defiantly surpassed her mentor." Janine turns to go. "Oh, by the way…" _

I groan frustrated, what did my mother say. Looking around I see that Gally is looking at me.

"What do you want you shank!?" I say. "I'm a little busy trying to figure out what's going on here!"

"Looked more like you weren't doing anything to me, but hey that's just me. Most here say I'm crazy anyway." He grins at me.

"Unlike some around here I am trying to figure out what the shuck is going on. I was meditating to see if I could remember anything."

"Funny, cause you tend to run to meditate it seems…" I glare at him.

"What is your real reason for being here?" I grind out.

"Newt's Banishing is tonight as the doors close. Thought you might wanna know."

With that he walked away, leaving me to ponder over his words. Just as I was about to get up Dimitri came and tackled me. he almost pinned me but instead, I flipped us.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I would say that you have some sort of feelings for me." I say smugly, "And the way that you keep finding me alone could lead the others to think stuff."

He smiles and flips me onto my back, "You think that you know so much, dear Rose. When in reality you know very little." I buck my hips trying to get some room to maneuver my body in hopes to flip us back over.

That doesn't work. "I heard that Newt's Banishing is tonight. Is it true?" I ask in hope of distraction. It works enough for me to flip him on his back and get up.

"Yes, it is and you don't have to be there if you don't want to be." He responds gripping my ankle and pulled knocking the wind out of me as I landed on my back. "You do however need to be given payback for the other day. That kind of attack doesn't go without revenge." He smiles and tries to pin my arms.

"I get that now," I brought my knee up to his stomach forcing him to loosen his grip on my arms. "Now, your attack is one that I saw coming anyway, I was ready. You know," flipping us back over using my foot I pinned one of his arms, "your technique could use some work. It hasn't changed much from before. I can help you there."

We both knew that I had just one this little grappling. As the adrenaline left my body, I became hyper aware of how close we were. I was straddling him sitting on his chest breathing hard, covered in sweat and dirt. He wasn't much better than me when it came to cleanliness.

"You won, again." He said sounding slightly disappointed.

"What? Let me guess you were hoping I'd go easier on you. Well too bad cause im never gonna go easy on you." I giggle, "You are quite the funny one aren't you?"

Looking into his eyes I can get lost, I jump when I feel his hands on my hips. As I start to get up, he flips us over so that he is hovering above me. I was about to say something when I got sucked back into Lissa's head.

_There was a man dressed in flashy clothes, suit, tie, and a scarf. In his ears were little gold hoops. _Mob Boss._ I thought to myself._

I was pulled back to reality by a blaring alarm sounding. Dimitri looked worried as he looked at the Maze doors closest to us as a guy not much older than me stumbled out of the Maze. He looked like he had just come in from a party. Clothes wrinkled and torn and stumbling drunkenly. _Adrian._


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY, sorry about the very long wait my readers, but I haven't had much time to do much aside from work and school. I'm sorry about the extremely long wait for chapter 8 but here it is for you guys. Hope you enjoy it, I took all your suggestions to heart. **_**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Academy or The Maze Runner.**_

**Chapter 8 **_**Attack of the Grievers**_

I watched cautiously as Adrian stumbled over to the shade of the closest tree. As I started to walk towards him, Dimitri stepped in front of me and looked me in the eye. His gaze curious and hesitant, _are you sure?_ His eyes never left mine. Nodding slightly, I brushed past him and headed over to Adrian.

Strutting confidently over to where he was struggling to sit up right, I very brazenly put my hands on my hips and ask him what the hell he is doing here. He is the first Moroi any of us Dhampir have seen in the maze.

"I woke up in here, I remember being in a large glass like coffin that had been filled with water and I'm tied down and there is no way to escape. My lungs still kind of burn from having to hold my breath, like I was taken straight from there and put in here with you little dhampir." He gestured in Dimitri's direction, "what's his problem?"

I glanced at Dimitri and saw that he was standing in Guardian mode, stoic and ridged-alert and aware of everything and everyone around us. Just as im about to answer Thomas walks up to us with Terresa on his heels.

"Who is he?" Thomas and Terresa ask at the same time.

"He is a friend, from the outside world. From before this place." I answer quickly.

Just as we are about to get Adrian up and into the main building that is in the center of the clearing there is a eardrum busting sound. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard and a high pitched anguished child's scream. That was what had Dimitri and me on edge waiting for some sign of danger. I froze and waited for the next sound that would make my skin crawl again.

Dimitri reached me and Adrian just as the second scream was emitted, I flinched when he touched my elbow.

"We need to get him some where safe, _NOW_. Then you need to help me get everyone else to safety."

I nodded and reached for Adrian, _they come first_ repeated in my head. Drilled into me from day one at the Academy. Half carrying half dragging his very drunk body, I managed to get him into the safety of the hut, Thomas and Terresa took him as soon as I reached the door way with him. As soon as they had him supported between the two of them I went into automatic guardian mode.

"Everyone head to the main house, and stay there." I shouted.

Dimitri looked towards the doorways that lead into the maze, something was definitely out there. As I approached him I pulled the makeshift axe from a nearby tree and physically and mentally prepared myself for a fight against the worst things out there-a strigoi.

Just as I reached Dimitri and very strange looking creature started running out of the maze. Half sickly green slimy skin and half mechanical. The sight was worse than when Dimitri had red irises and I had tried to stab his heart with a silver steak. Unfortunately, neither dwelling on the past or wishing to have a silver steak was going to change the fact that a hideous thing was headed my way.

Absentmindedly Dimitri sweeps me behind him, using his body to shield me from the ghastly sight. Just as he turns his attention to me the thing attacks the both of us. I had been watching it very closely however it caught Dimitri by surprise and I push him out of the way just as this strange thing pounced on the both of us.

"Comrade! Watch out!" I shouted as I started fighting the thing.

Suddenly we were surrounded by about five of these slimy mechanical things. We were trapped, back to back and it didn't help that it was getting darker and becoming harder to see. They became more and more aggressive the more we fought them. I was turning to fight one to my left when one caught me with the weird stinger that they seemed to be producing out of their tails.

"ROZA!" I vaguely heard Dimitri shout as I fell to the ground. "ROZA! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" his voice was becoming further and further away.

I was able to pry my eyes back open to see Dimitri being dragged into the maze, one of the slimy robot things had ahold of his ankle.

"Dimitri!" I tried to yell but whatever was in the stinger was already taking effect.

The rest of the things followed the one that had Dimitri in its grip. I saw the doors close and heard someone running towards me just as my eyes shut and the flashes began…


	9. Chapter 9

Ok y'all heres chapter 9! _Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot!_

**Chapter 9**

I was surrounded by flashes and glimpses of images of my whole life. Glimpse of Lissa and Adrian practicing and having fun. Dimitri and the way he looked directly into my eyes as he had instructed me, of him with the red eyes and scary long fangs. The fear I had felt then flashed though my body as I remembered how scared I was then. Mason popped up too, just before he had been killed by the Strigoi. The scream I heard sounded very distant as I re-lived his murder. I felt someone touch me as I struggled against the arms of whoever was holding me down.

He was strong but I was stronger and much more highly trained in getting out of holds.

"Rose! ROSE! ROSE! WAKE UP! Come on you can do it. Wake the shuck up!" I heard the voice speaking to me though the memories and the flashbacks.

Finally, I was pulled from the nightmarish state of living, Mason's dead eyes staring lifelessly haunted me again. Gasping for breath I looked around and realized that I was in the Homestead. Then it hit me, Dimitri was in the maze alone with the monsters that stung me. I shot into a sitting position and feel the dread and fear shoot though me.

"Dimitri? Where is Dimitri?" I very glared at the people in the room with me. When no one answered, I growled and gritted my teeth, "Where. Is. Dimitri?"

I turned to Adrian knowing he couldn't hold his own if I gave him the right look. Slowly I put on my best man-eater smile and softened my eyes, it worked. His resolve crumpled.

"He's…He's still out there. In the maze."

With that I took off, shoving everyone out of my way and busting through the door. Springing across the Glade I noticed that the sun was just coming up. _How long had I been out?_ I shook my head, no time to think about that right now. I reached the gateway just as it opened for the day and took off down the path.

I heard a few people shouting for me to come back but I couldn't think of doing that with Dimitri out there by himself. When I got lost I came up with an idea, I would see if I could see where Dimitri is from Lissa, if she was in the control room. As I searched for a safe place to check on Lissa I heard a scream. A very familiar scream. _Dimitri!_

He was still alive and rather close from the sound of it. Looking around I saw that the vines on the wall went up high enough for me to climb up and get a good vantage point. Grabbing the closest vine, I started the dangerous trek up the wall. As I climbed I listened intently for any sound of Dimitri.

"Rose!" the voice startled me and almost made me fall.

I looked over my shoulder to see Minho and Thomas at the base of the wall watching me climb.

"What?" I very snarkly replied, "I have to find him. Best way to do that is with a good vantage point and that's what im getting. A vantage point."

"We know how to get to him. Ive run this maze every day since I got in here. I know the route to take to get him. It's a good distance but I'm fairly certain you can manage it."

Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly caved. "Fine. Catch me!" I let go of the vine and let myself fall backwards. Before I knew it I was in Thomas' arms.

"Ok, lead the way, ill be right on your tail." I said as I hopped out of Thomas' arms.

Minho took the lead, turning right then left then right again. Dimitri screamed again in agony. I froze. It seemed much further way. Listening intently, I waited for the next scream telling me where he was. Then I caught it. He sounded about half a mile away. Ignoring the guys, I took off, following my instincts that I knew would lead me to him. Within a few minutes I was rounding a corner and saw him.

My stomach lurched. He was bloody and torn up. One eye was completely shut and the other was half open. His right shoulder was ripped. I saw him about to try to move and I rushed to his side.

"Dimitri, shh, im here. Its ok. Look at me. It's going to be ok, I promise." I heard a gasp, turning ready to fight whoever was there, I saw Minho and Thomas.

"Don't just stand there, be useful, help me get him to the Glade." I barked. I needed Lissa to tell me it was gonna be ok, that he was going to live.

"Rose, look at me. ROSE! Calm down, when we get him to the Glade we will have Teressa and the Med-jacks take care of him."

Slowly, I nodded. Helping them get Dimitri onto the gurney they had fashioned out of vines and what looked like a sheet, I stood up and walked with them. The whole way there I never let go of his hand. After what seemed like four hours of walking we finally entered the Glade.

Adrian came over and gently lead me away so the med-jacks and Teressa could take care of him. I numbly sat with him, vaguely aware that he was trying to get me to talk to him. When I figured that no one was watching I darted to the Homestead. Quickly searching each room, I finally found him on the second floor. No one tried to stop me when I entered the room.

He laid there, unmoving and barely breathing. I felt my breath catch as I watched him. His chest barely rising with each breath. Furious and slightly depressed from his state, I left the room. I hurt me too much to see him in that state.

Once I was outside, I took off at a sprint round the Glade. Biding my time very carefully, I waited at the doorway that led into the maze. The timing had to be perfect. Someone called my name but I ignored them. I was doing this for Dimitri. I was going to show the bastards in the control room that I could control what happened to me.

Someone grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from the door. Then I saw it, the door was starting to close, it was time to go into the maze. Alone.

Whoever had my arm had a very harsh grip and no matter what I did I couldn't get out of it. Finally, I punched the person in the arm and flipped them onto their back, still closely watching the door. I just got free and took off at a sprint into the maze. I got through just in time to turn and see the person who had been trying to drag me away. It was Eddie.

Before I could change my mind, I turned back around and headed back into the guts of the maze.

_**Cliffhanger! I know you guys hate them but I promise that the next chapter is gonna be really good. Will someone else be coming into the maze? Will Dimitri die from the Grievers that attacked him? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 10**

I replayed the image of Eddie standing there dumbfounded as I took off into the maze. He looked worried about me. Shaking my head I kept running, this would be a good training exercise, I pushed myself harder. Something behind he sounded like a growl. Without looking I took off to the left and kept running until I was sure I had lost it.

It was going to be a very long night. Glancing around I found a very thick curtain of vines to hide in. Climbing underneath the curtain I hid very quietly, waiting for the creature to pass. When it did I got a good look at it. There was some very strange light in it. Thankfully I was hidden and not in any danger when it happened again.

"_How is he doing?" Lissa asked my mom. "Any progress?"_

"_He's better, but not by much, and he is not the only one I'm worried about now. Rose just put herself in danger. Just before the gates closed she went in and we lost track of her. The Griever we had tracking her lost her trail." My mom answered with worry in her tone. _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST TRACK OF HER?" Abe's booming voice echoed into the room. "TELL ME I DID NOT JUST HEAR THAT!"_

_Lissa shook her head, "she isn't on any of the camera feeds. Last we saw her she was in section 7 and disappeared."_

_Abe stepped into view. He very carefully scrutinized each camera for section 7. "There, she's hiding right there. You can just barely see her, but she is there."_

_I watched as they zoomed in on the area he had pointed out, however I must have adjusted myself so they couldn't see me. _

"_She isn't there. I swear!" Lissa and my mom cried out. Just when they turned their attention away from the monitors I was pulled back into my own head._

I used this chance to move my position to another place. At the last second I chose to hunt down a Griever. I decided to kill one of these things so I could get my point across to them that I couldn't be controlled. Listening carefully, I heard the griever a few yards away. Being very careful and full aware of the fact that I am now exposed.

Just as I was climbing up the wall to get a good angle to jump on it to cut off its head, I saw it. The little red light that was flashing in the wall. It was right in front of my face. Becoming more pissed that Dimitri was hurt and they were doing nothing to help him, I punched the camera. It hurt my hand but I ignored the pain.

Getting to the top I know that the griever had stopped. I looked over the edge. It was just standing there. As if it was waiting for orders. Taking advantage of that I leaped off the wall and onto its back. Its tail reared up and almost hit me. Kicking it swiftly in the head the tail stopped moving and I continued kicking until the head came off. Before I could change my mind, I picked up the head and took off again.

By morning I had about seven griever heads piled up by the gateway. I waited until the door opened, standing with my hands on my hips I watched the doors grind open. Becoming irritated by the fact that everyone in the real world was doing nothing about Dimitri. I looked up when I heard someone say my name.

"ROSE!" it was both Adrian and Eddie. "You scared the hell outta us. What the shit were you thinking!"

Glaring at them I shrugged. Kicking at the heads I walked into the Glade. It was hard on me to be away from Dimitri all night and now I was exhausted from the hunt. By the time I had gotten all the heads into the glade, I was stumbling. I was barely aware that someone had caught me to keep me from falling over, last thing I saw was Eddie's worried face before I blacked out.

"_What the hell has happened? Half the Grievers are gone. She took off the heads." My mom was shouting at everyone in the control room. "She exhausted herself. As soon as she walked back into the main clearing she passed out."_

_Abe suddenly stormed into the room. _

"_Why is my daughter suddenly passed out? What the hell did she do last night?" He was yelling and pacing. "She wore herself out because of Dimitri. Because we aren't helping him. No medicine or even sending Lissa in for a few minutes to heal him. See if Rose can channel Lissa's power like she did when we were in Russia. Its worth it if it gets her to stop putting herself in danger."_

"_The only reason it worked was because there were two Spirit users there. We would have to have Adrian involved. He doesn't remember the tests we did on him at all, channeling Lissa may be difficult for him."_

"_Try it anyways, if it can help Dimitri so that Rose will stop hurting herself. Adrian, we will worry about in a few minutes."_

I woke up with a start, sitting up right I looked around. There was someone beside me in the bed I was in. Looking over I saw that it was Dimitri. They put me in the same bed as Dimitri, my heart skipped a beat. His eyes were open and watching me carefully, calculating my body language.

Carefully I edged closer to him, gently placing my hand over his.

"How are you feeling? You scared the living shuck out of me. I was scared out of my mind about you!"

"I scared you? You scared me! When I woke up late last night Eddie and Adrian told me you had taken off into the Maze alone. Why the hell did you do that?" he gripped my hand tightly, he face portrayed the worry in his voice. "Adrian came in earlier and they used your connection with Lissa to use Spirit to heal me. You were barely awake, just long enough to tell Adrian what to do. As soon as they were done you passed back out."

I watched cautiously as he reached over and stroked my face. This was the most he ever touched me unless we were grappling. Feeling like someone was watching I cautiously got up testing my legs that were still a little sore from kicking all the griever heads. I looked back at him, his face looked like he was scared he had hurt me.

Giving him a reassuring smile, I get up.

"Someone is watching, I can feel their eyes on us." I mutter to him.

Watching as he takes a swift glance around the room and fixates on a spot, I focus on the place he is suddenly very focused on. It was another camera. Frustration boiled through me as I pulled it out of the wall and smashed it. Dropping the broken camera in irritation, I took off at a sprint out of the room. I was sure that I just made Dimitri even more worried about me the way I darted out of the room.

Quickly doing a few laps around the glade, I was able to clear my mind. Reaching the woods for the fourth time, I found a tree to let all my pent-up frustration out. Punching the tree as hard as I could I felt the anger drain. Even though I no longer felt the anger I had a few seconds ago, I kept punching the tree.

Screaming with frustration, I punched the tree about twelve more times before I stopped. I felt someone touch my arm stopping my last punch. Turning with my fist still raised, I looked at who was stopping my punches. It was Thomas.

More frustration was building. I needed to run. Feeling like a deer trapped in headlights, I looked around seeing about nine of the other guys around. Then it came to me, the way I got sucked into Lissa's head, maybe I could do it on purpose.

Without losing eye contact with Thomas, I focused. It worked, I felt my body go limp as I was sucked into her head. Just as I was losing focus in the world in front of me, I saw worry flash across everyone's face. '_Get Dimitri!' _was the last thing I heard.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**_

**Chapter 11**

It worked, I was sucked into Lissa's head. _'Get Dimitri!'_ someone had shouted, then it went black and then I was watching the monitors through Lissa's eyes.

_Lissa started to pace the control room, my mom and Abe were trying to figure out what was going on with me. I saw myself on the monitor and saw what had them so worried. Both my hands were bloodied and being wrapped. My hair was awfully tangled and my face looked bruised. _

"_Putting her in there with him was a mistake! She's become deranged and much more short tempered. Look at her! She broke her hand!"_

Just as my mom was about to start talking I was pulled out of her head by a blinding pain. Rearing up as a bloodcurdling scream left my throat, I pried my eyes open. Tears blurred my vision as I took in my surroundings. A face loomed before me and I tried focusing on it.

My vison cleared and the face became clear. It was Dimitri.

"Roza? ROZA? Hey, are you ok? You broke your hands punching an oak tree. Gally saw you take off and then heard you scream. I figured it was because of me, so I didn't go check. It took every ounce of self will to not go after you." He very carefully put his hands on both sides of my face. "Then when they came and got me and said you had hurt yourself and then passed out it scared the living crap out of me! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

I nodded just enough for him to register before his lips were on mine. He very slowly drew me closer until our bodies were fully touching. Feeling his arm snake around my waist pulling me flush to his body, my arms slide up his and around his neck. He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. We stayed like that for a while, however before we could go much further there was a knock at the door. I giggled as he set me back down looking both flustered and out of breath.

Turns out it was Adrian coming to check my hands and to see if he could channel Lissa and fix my hands. Concentrating on Lissa I felt myself slip back into her head.

_I felt Lissa's mind take control of me. Looking at the monitors, she focused on my energy and I felt the surge of happiness and light flow through me. Adrian was holding both my hands to rebound the Spirit into me to heal me. We both knew the effects of her using Spirit. It was darkness. Usually I took the darkness from her and it always ended badly for me. _

_The darkness was creeping into her mind, I could feel it. Thinking quickly, I channeled into myself. _

Feeling anger again I shot up and shoved Adrian out of the way and darted out the door. I needed something to punch. Grievers would do nicely, however there were none around at the moment. Getting rather aggravated by that I opted for running. Running always did the trick if I had nothing to punch or kill.

Her darkness made me a challenge for even an aged Strigoi with years or even decades to defeat. I ran harder and longer than usual. Finally calming down, I slowed down to a slow jog and gradually came to a stop.

I was dripping in sweat, looking more like I just played in a rainstorm rather than run a marathon. Heading over to the Homestead, I decided to take a shower since I had just run 22 miles. Reaching the Homestead, I ran up to the room that Dimitri and I had been sharing. Quickly searching the room, I found a set of clothes that I could easily alter to fit me. Looking again I found a knife to cut the fabric so that I could make them fit me.

After my shower, I slipped into the clothes, and as I suspected they were defiantly too big for me. I started cutting and refitting the clothes to fit my body snuggly. Finally ready, I walked out of the shower and started searching for the weapons that I knew were hidden in the glade.

Grabbing a weapons belt, I started my hunt. Walking as I strapped the belt onto my waist. Some of the knives were being used as mundane things. Reaching around some of the boys that were working I quickly grabbed what I needed. The only thing missing now was the silver stake. I knew that Lissa wouldn't have been in on this without making sure that the dhampirs in here were properly armed.

An arm snaked around my waist pausing my search. Turning around I met the chocolate brown eyes of none other than Dimitri. Grinning I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You seem much more confident now, and your hair smells like fruit and sunshine." He said with a grin. "I know you are rather focused on gathering the weapons for your belt. The look on your face look more like an avenging angel. It's kind of hot. That and you are drawing the attention of every guy in here."

I glanced down and realized that I had made the super baggy shirt into a skin-tight crop top, and the baggy pants I had made into hip hugging less baggy sweat pants. Looking around, I saw that Dimitri was right, every guy in the Glade had their eyes glued to me.

"Whoops?" I looked at him as innocently as I could. "I didn't mean to make the clothes look like this, I was too irritated when I cut these clothes to my size after I ran. I took most of Lissa's darkness and there was nothing around to punch." I explained.

He nodded in understanding. Taking one of his hands, I led him back into the woods. Making sure there was no one around, or any cameras nearby. Satisfied that there wasn't, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the distance between our lips. I heard him groan as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and shoving me against a tree.

I raked my fingers though his hair, I felt his hands slip under my shirt and slowly drag his nails down my back. Arching my back into it, I moaned and deepened his kiss. He gently bit my lower lip pulling a groan out of me and causing me to tighten my legs around his waist.

Someone started crashing through the woods coming closer to us. He put me down and turned around, keeping me hidden and obscuring my view.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS ROSE?" he shouted at Dimitri. "ROSE! I KNOW SHE IS OUT HERE! I SAW HER COME OUT HERE WITH YOU A FEW MINUTES AGO!"

I knew that voice! Peeking between his arm and his torso, I saw _him_. It was Adrian!

"Adrian! What the hell is going on?" I asked, coming out from behind Dimitri. "Why are you being strange? What happened to you?"

"I just got a message from a person named Abe Mauzer. Who is he and what is he relation to you? And tell me the truth!"

Looking down, I swallowed. He knew. Adrian figured it out. Taking a deep breath, I started to explain.

"He is my father."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer! I own nothing!**_

**Chapter 12**

"What is your relationship with this man?" Adrian looks at me very pensively.

"He's my father." I said, looking at the ground. "Abe Mauzer is my father. I've only met him a few times, but the first three months I wasn't aware that he was my father."

I felt Dimitri's eyes on me, but I didn't look up, instead I kept my eyes on the ground. Kicking the dirt around me. When I finally had the nerve to look up both Dimitri and Adrian were looking at me with their jaws on the ground.

"Close your mouths, you look rather stupid. Don't look so surprised. Seriously, you guys, come on. It really isn't that much of a surprise!" I said. "I wasn't that surprised when I found out that you were Lissa's cousin, Adrian. And Dimitri, I wasn't surprised that you were that only male in your family. Then again it was rather obvious. However, you guys knew, _you knew_, that there was something different about me."

Glaring at both of them, I became irate again. Growling in frustration, I started pacing back and forth. As I paced, I thought about how to begin to explain it all to them. About the mazes, the connection, how I knew this whole thing is a test for us. Finally figuring out how to explain it to them, I found a low branch on a near-by tree and sat down.

"Ok, look, Abe is not the only one, Janine Hathaway and Vasilissa Dragomir are there. It's hard to explain why they are there. All I know is that this is all a kind of test, a survival test. A test to make us more 'durable' would be the better term to use." I rolled my eyes when they continued to stare.

"You guys, its not the worst thing that could have happened to us. We could have been put in a tank with strigoi! And believe me I am serious, they wanted to do that at first. However, thanks to Lissa, they didn't, otherwise we would be dead, or worse. Dimitri, you recall what it was like to be one of _them_? Imagine our own people making us become that.

Its bad enough that they stuck us in here, their best people, but they weren't about to throw away their best fighters and guardians. No, instead they decided to test us in the most inhumane way. The maze is to test our endurance, the grievers to test our fighting skills and protection instincts. And finally, sending Adrian in here was to test our loyalty. Our willingness and instinct to put them first. They thrive, we thrive. Its what has been drilled into us since we were born."

When I was done explaining, it was almost sunset. The doors were about to close. Before I had a chance to say anything else, Adrian took off. For a Moroi who was drunk and a smoker, he was fast. However, he wasn't faster than me. I trained and ran every day. Tearing off after him, I quickly started closing the distance, yelling after him.

"Adrian, WAIT!" I heard Dimitri yell out from behind me.

He had looked rather torn about the fact that he had been used as bait for us, that he was being used as a pawn. The worst part of it was that none of us had known about it. Not until I had finally been able to piece the puzzle together. I had only just finished piecing it together, everything finally made sense.

It was hard on me to find out that Lissa and my parents were behind it all. My mind buzzed at the fact that Lissa had agreed to have me sent in here for trials when there were threats on the outside and she was left unprotected. I was in here, and needed to find a way out.

Just before we caught him, he took off into the maze. _Mother-F!_ the doors were closing and I wasn't fast enough. I was just about to close my fingers around his jacket, but I was jerked back.

"ROSE! NO!" it was a commanding voice, the only one that would make me stop. It was Dimitri.

"He's putting himself in danger and there was no way for me to protect him. No way for him to protect himself. Adrian is not a fire user like Christian is, or water like Mia. He's a spirit user and rare enough as it is. When you were being a total ass and ignoring me, he was there for me. In a way that no one else was."

By the time I was done, I was in Dimitri's arms and pressed against his chest. My face suddenly felt wet. I was crying. There was a very heavy thing weighing on me, I felt guilty for not telling him yet, but I needed to figure the rest of this all out. What I really needed was to compel Lissa to show me the cameras for the other mazes. To see if Mason Ashford, the boy I had seen killed was really and truly alive.

Fixing myself, I pulled away from Dimitri.

"Hey, I need to tune Lissa and see if I can get her to show me something. If I'm right, I will need to talk to you once im done. Is there a way for me to ask you to make sure that no one bothers me while im in there?" I looked at him with a look that makes most guys melt.

"Yes, Roza, I will do this for you. As I can assume, it would be something I would have done for you before this all happened." His composure melted like a popsicle in the middle of the summer on a hot day.

"Thank you, Dimitri." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the Homestead.

Once I was in our room, I settled on the bed and laid back. Closing my eyes and focusing on Lissa, I thought about the bond that connects us together. It worked again. I was quickly pulled into her mind.

_She was in the control room and I felt a surge happiness. Getting ahold of myself, I thought quickly and strongly, I pushed a surge of need to look at the servers for the other mazes. More specifically the one of which Mason was in. Surprisingly, it worked. _

_I watched the screens through her eyes, and sure enough, Mason Ashford was alive. _

_I let her go and pulled myself out of her head._

Looking at Dimitri, I drew a deep breath.

"There is something I need to tell you."

He nodded. Sitting up, I swung my legs off the bed.

"Mason Ashford is alive, and in a different maze."


End file.
